Festivities
by VampireAlchemist1127
Summary: It is Bastille Day and the festivities are widespread with parades, markets, dances and fireworks. Matthew (Canada) takes Francis (France) out for the day. Rated K for a kiss


Festivities

Hetalia Franada

Rated K

Matthew stepped into the street to see French flags flying proudly in the air. Being a descendent of the French nation it was a happy sight, especially with Francis standing beside him with their fingers intertwined. He looked over to him as they left the house, setting out to enjoy the festivities.

"It's your day, what do you want to do?" he asked with a sing song tone.

"There is a military parade in the main streets, there should be a market set up somewhere near there so how about we start with that." he offered with a chuckle.

"Then lead the way" the Canadian grinned as he held onto Francis's hand. They walked through the streets, encountering few people until they turned the corner onto the main streets, then there were crowds of them, all standing alongside the curb awaiting the parade. Children were running to and fro swinging miniature flags as they played. Francis pulled Matthew through the crowds to a more private area where they would still be able to observe the parade as it passed.

As they waited they spent their time enjoying the tunes of street musicians and idle chit chat about what they would do for the rest of the day. As the drum beat started to near the street performers quieted down and everyone's attention turned to the street, watching the officers in flashy uniforms march down the street. The small band behind them giving the beat to set their march to. Hundreds of men flanked the sides of the parade displaying banners of the flag's design. As the parade progressed each division of the military had its section. Armored vehicles rolled down the street as officers saluted. The crowds cheered.

After the parade past them Francis pulled Matthew away from the crowd.

"Did you enjoy that?" Matthew asked, having a hard time being heard over the noise of the crowd.

"It's the same every year but it is still enjoyable" he explained. "Is this your first time enjoying the festivities?"

"It is a holiday in Canada but there is never this much."

Francis chuckled. "Well then I will be sure to show you what you have been missing"

"It's your day, do what you want, don't worry about me" Matthew said quietly, nearly too soft spoken to be heard. Francis simply smiled at him and led him through the crowds to the market that had been set up in some of the side streets.

"How about we get a bit of food and go find a quiet place to eat?" he offered.

"That sounds great" With his approval Francis pulled him over to the various vendors.

"Pick whatever you like" Francis offered.

"I should be the one to say that" Matthew giggled. "I am the one paying"

"I couldn't have you do that"

"It is your day and besides you made me dinner on my birthday I should treat you on yours it's only fair" Matthew chided. "No arguing, I am paying at that's the end of the discussion."

Francis huffed as he walked up to some of the stands, examining the food they had to offer.

Matthew picked out a pastry decorated in the nation's colors with icing and berries. Francis asked for the same. Matthew quickly paid and they went to a nearby park. It wasn't much less crowds than before, certainly a much higher concentration of children but it was a place they could sit and relax. They claimed a spot in the middle of the field and sat watching the children run around and play while still being able to hear the performers only a block away.

They ate their pastries slowly enjoying the sweet taste.

"So do you want to go to the fireworks display tonight?" Matthew asked.

"The one under the tower would be great but it gets so crowded"

"Then we just need to get there early to claim a spot."

"If you want to go"

"How many times to I have to tell you that today is your day, don't worry what I want. If you want to go to a smaller show with less crowds then we will"

"There is the fireman's ball not too far from the tower we could go dancing then walk over just in time for the fireworks."

"Then let's go to that one, if you think it will be worth fighting the crowds"

"It will be worth it" he smiled.

"Well we have all mid day to kill some time what do you suggest we do?"

"Relax and eat our pastries then we can look at all of the other venders and see if there is anything we like"

"Sure" Matthew grinned.

They leaned against each other's shoulders as they ate their pastries and watched the children play.

Once they got tired of sitting they got up to go look at the various temporary shops that had been set up in the street. A few items caught their eyes, a wide gamut of food choices as well as a few jewelry shops, a few tables selling flowers, others selling flags and other flag printed items.

"If you want anything I will buy it for you" Matthew insisted, watching closely to see if Francis liked something but just wasn't saying so to avoid having him spend his money. A few things stood out, a new cloak, a copy of a painting of the Bastille during the revolution. A few bits of jewelry and food items but nothing Matthew was certain Francis would like to have. In order to calm Matthew's attempts to buy things for him he allowed the purchase of a different kind of pastry that he would save for later.

The day passed slowly, occasionally sitting down to relax and eat a few bites of whatever they had just purchased and yet it still frustrated him that he couldn't find anything other than cheap festival food to buy for Francis.

He tried to run through options, it wasn't long until the market closed and the items would be lost to him for the night. Somehow Francis knew what he had been thinking from the expression on his face and chided him:

"I don't need a gift Matthew. Having you here for the day is enough and you have already been generous enough to buy food for the both of us"

"I just want to give you something that will last longer than food"

"You are giving me wonderful memories"

He chuckled. "You are so sappy and sweet"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No it's just a little embarrassing"

"Well how about we go back home for a while and see what it takes to get into that ball and if we will need to change into something a little more appropriate." Francis offered, taking him by the hand and leading him back through the streets to the house.

An hour later they were dressed in a bit fancier attire, although it would still be comfortable and something willing to sit in the grass in. They went out to dinner, Francis chose and Matthew paid. On such short notice they couldn't get reservations for any of the fancy restaurants that they had been hoping for but managed to find a decent cafe that wasn't too far from the festivities of the city center.

After their meal they walked the few blocks to the center of the festivities, melding into the crowd once more, keeping a firm grip on each other's hand as not to get separated.

They made their way around the city, enjoying the festivities, eventually making their way to the fire station where they were holding the ball. It wasn't the only one in the city doing this, quite a few were putting on these balls but it was the one closes to the tower so it did have the largest crowd. Matthew paid for their admission which was less than he was expecting and went inside. As the music started Francis pulled him out onto the dance floor that had been set up in the center of the large room. They danced for quite a while, losing track of time until they heard the bursting of fireworks in the air. A few people moved to the windows to see as Matthew pulled Francis out into the street to watch.

"So much for going to the park to see the show"

"This is good enough" Francis smiled, holding Matthew close as they watched the light display in the sky.

Matthew leaned up and gave him a shy kiss on the cheek, not a second later Francis had him by the lips in a sweet kiss.

Once the fireworks ended they returned to the dance, holding each other close as they swayed until the close. At midnight they returned back to the house, only having the street lamps to guide them, hand in hand, down the dark streets.


End file.
